1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle of displaying a user's unique information, a terminal of communicating with the vehicle, and a method of controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle has additional functions for a user's convenience, such as an audio play function, a video play function, a navigation function, Heating, Ventilation, and Air-Conditioning (HVAC) control, seat position control, lighting control, etc., in addition to a driving function.
Also, the vehicle includes an instrument panel to display driving information. The instrument panel displays driving information according to a driving state or a peripheral situation using a Driver Information System (DIS) such that a driver can easily understand the driving information.
The instrument panel generally includes a tachometer, a speedometer, a thermometer, and a fuel gauge, and represents information on Revolutions Per Minute (RPM) of engine speed, driving speed, temperature of cooling water, and amount of oil, etc., sensed by sensors, through indicators.
The driver can recognize information about the speed of the driving vehicle by reading a numeral indicated by the corresponding indicator, and adjust driving speed with reference to the information.
The instrument panel is of an analog type or a digital type panel.
Since a digital-type instrument panel can change use of a display screen, it can display any kind of information in addition to meter information. However, many users use a digital-type instrument panel as it is when produced by an automaker.
If a user uses an analog-type instrument panel or a digital-type instrument panel as it is when produced by an automaker, the user can neither show distinct features of his/her own vehicle nor display desired information according to his/her convenience.